Ngebongkar Rahasia karakter Anime
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Happy si kucing terbang dari anime fairy tail datang untuk membongkar rahasia seluruh karakter anime?CHAPTER FINAL UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

**Ngebongkar Rahasia.**

Rudi:"hai...selamat datang di fic gue"

Toushiro:"Waduhh...Buset Fic ini ngebongkar rahasia semua anime...aduhhh mati aku?"

Rudi:"hihihihihi...Fic ini memang mau ngebongkar rahasia para anime...hahahha"*Tertawwa liar ala hiruma dari eyeshield 21*

Ichigo:"Rahasia gue dibongkar tak?"

Rudi:"ya elo pun..."

Ichigo:"What's rahasia guepun dibongkar...huwee"*Ichigo Nangis bareng toushiro*

Rudi:"hahahaha...Sekarang Tanpa basa basi lagi saya memulai fic ini dan gurunya adalah."

Happy:"Happy sense ooo...kuliah anime"

Rudi:"yosh...yang jadi gurunya adalah'HAPPY' dari anime Fairy Tail"

Happy:"Aye,Sirr"

Rudi:"Dan di chapter 1 ini kita bakal membahas rahasianya Kuchiki Byakuya dan Abarai Renji."

Toushiro dan Ichigo:"Huweeee..."

Rudi:"Maaf ya,kalu rahasianya gak cocok sama orangnya(Maksud saya sama shinigami maupun manusia)...Soal nya ni fic ada pake Rahasia temen gue."

**Warning:Fanficnya jelek,gak nyambung,pendek,gak seru.**

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach punya saya*Di hajar sama Om tite kubo*Maksud saya Bleach punya om Tite Kubo*Teriak putus asa*

Fairy Tail punya saya*Di tendang sama om Hiro Mashima*Fairy Tail punya om Hiro Mashima..

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu kelas fairy Academy semua murid langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah,Pelajaran kita kali ini adalah ngebongkar rahasia para character Anime."kata sang guru kucing yang berwarna ...itulah Happy

"oke,saya Mulai pelajarannya."kata happy.

"Dimulai dari pak byakuya."kata happy.

"what's Byakuya taichou yang cool itu"tanya seorang gadis.

"aye."jawab happy singkat.

"kyaaa-~~"jawab cewek-cewek.

"Oke kita mulai sekarang"kata happy

"Apa ada yang tahu kalau Byakuya itu suka makan pedes-pedes(itu ma bukan rahasia lagi)

"Tau"jawab sekelas.

"oke,kalian tahu kalau byakuya dulu itu pemarah dan gak secool ini?"kata happy*Author dibankai senbozakura*.

" gak"jawab sekelas lagi.

"oke,byakuya dulunya sangat itu kalau ada yang ngomongin tentang dia byakuya pasti langsung datang untuk menyapanya(maksud saya menghajarnya)kalau mangsanya KABURR pasti byakuya akan mengejar sampai dapat bahkan byakuya pernah ngejar sampai toilet wanita."kata happy

"Owh"jawab anak cewek serempak.

"dan satu lagi rahasia byakuya"kata happy cool

"apa"jawab sekelas.

"hihihihi...kalau byakuya lagi sedih dia bakal meluk-meluk erat barang-barang aneh seperti komik,novel,tv,laptop,boneka,tas,kotak pensil,pena,buku,dan bahkan dia pernah meluk – meluk erat kuchiki rukia adeknya(kalau meluk-meluk novel,sama komik mah rahasia gue.)."jawab happy.

"Gitu ya.."jawab murid murid cewek hanya diamm ngebayangin byakuya meluk benda yang tadi pak happy sebutin.

"oke,kita akan ketemu lagi besok..dan besok kita akan membongkar rahasia abarai renji"kata happy.

"owh...si renji nanas merah ya pak?"jawab murid cowok.

"aye.."kata happy.

"dan selamat siang,kalian boleh hormat,bungkuk,aye sir. "kata happy.

"aye sir"ujar semua murid.

* * *

Besok...

"BRAKK"guru kucing masuk ke kelas.

"Yayyy...pelajaran favorit aku sudah tibaa..."ujar seorang murid.

"aye...sesuai janji kita,hari ini kita bakal ngebongkar rahasia abarai renji fukutaichou divisi 6."kata happy

"kita mulai sekarang"kata pak happy.

"siappp."kata murid cowok sedangkan murid cewek hanya melamun 'kenapa yang dibahas kali ini renji yang norak' ujar para cewek di hati.*Author ditelen Zabimaru karena ngatain renji norak.*

"renji abarai,dia waktu masih muda sukanya makan pisang,dia pun pernah nyuri pisang dipasar,dan ditetangga nya,dia bahkan pernah nyuri pisang sama monyet..dan keajaiban karena setiap kali dia nyuri pisang gak pernah ketahuan."kata happy.

"Eeeehh,fukutaichou divisi 6 maniac pisang?bahkan pernah nyuri pisang"tanya murid cowok.

"Betul sekali"jawab happy.

"dan rahasia satunya lagi"kata happy

"Renji itu dulunya amat sangat cengeng..kalu dia lagi nangis pasti bakal ke bawah meja bersembunyi dan menangis disana..kalau giginya mau copot dia bakal menangis kencang-kencang dan tak bisa berbicara sampai gigi nya beneran copot."kata happy

"Wahhh...kita ejek yuk renji...tapi jangan ejek byakuya karna nanti kita dikejar sampai rumah"ujar seorang cowok.

"yup...pelajaran hari ini ,bungkuk,aye sir"kata happy

"Aye sir"ujar semua murid

"pak besok kita ngebongkar rahasia siapa?"kata seorang murid cewek.

"kita ngebongkar rahasia sang fire dragon slayer yaitu Natsu Dragneel dari anime Fairy Tail."jawan happy

"Wow..."ujar murid cowok.

"selamat siang dan kalian boleh istirahat." Kata happy.

TBC

* * *

Toushiro:"Author sial pendek amat ficnya?"

Rudi:"Maklum la...kan aq masih pemula"

Toushiro:"Renji,Byakuya Taichou keluar napa?"

Byakuya dan Renji:"Tidakkk..."*Sembunyi dibawah meja sambil berpelukan ala teletubies*

Toushiro dan rudi:"Cengeng.."

All:"Please REVIEW..."

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Ngebongkar Rahasia Karakter Anime**

**Chapter 2**

Rudi:"Haiiii...semua bertemu lagi dengan saya rudi pratama"

Toushiro:"Author sial...cepat tamatin ni fic,dan awas ya kamu kalau rahasia gue kebocor"

Rudi:"Shiro-chan rahasia kamu dibocorin di chapter 4 sama gray fullbuster."

Toushiro:"Gray?"

Rudi:"Iya.."

Toushiro:"Siapa dia?"

Rudi:"Penyihir es"

Toushiro:"wow..."

Rudi:"dan terima kasih uda mau repiw..waktu saya pertama liat ada repiw walaupun Cuma 1 saya sudah lompat-lompat kayak orang gila...dan review dijawab di Show RudiHitsu."

Toushiro:"Napa nama gue juga ada?"

Rudi:"Yahhh...di show itu gue dan elo jadi host tau.."

Toushiro:"dasar.."

Rudi:"Silahkan dibaca"

**WARNING:ficnya jelek,gak nyambung,pendek,gak seru,gak lucu,dan lain-lainnya.**

**DISCLAIMER:**BLEACH kasih saya aja la*Ditendang om tite kubo sampai ke antartika*Maksud saya BLEACH punya om tite kubo.

Fairy Tail Punya saya*ditendang om hiro mashima sampai ke bulan*maksudnya saya Fairy Tail punya om hiro mashima*Teriak putus asa*

Chapter 2

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia natsu dragneel"Kata happy

"Aye,Sirrr"ujar semua murid sedangkan author bengong.

"Natsu dragneel fire dragon 3 rahasia unik dan memalukan."kata happy

"Pertama,Natsu adalah lelaki playboy dia menyukai lucy,erza,lisanna,mirajane,dan cana."kata happa.

"playboy ya"uja murid cewek.

"kedua,Natsu kalau tidur pasti mengigau tentang igneel sambil meluk-meluk happy alias saya sebagai boneka."kata happy.

"malang sekali nasib mu happy sense?"ujar salah seorang murid cowok.

"aye..dan rahasia ketiga,Natsu dia kalau lagi sedih pasti bakal mandi hujan,berenang di sungai,atau pergi ke gunung."kata happy menahan tawa.

"Sekian hari ini,mohon dicatat karna soal ini akan muncul di besok kita akan membahas tentang rahasia Yamano Ban Dari Anime Litte Battlers eXperience atau disebut juga dengan danball senki."kata happy.

"ayee..."kata semua murid.

"Kalian boleh siang hormat,bungkuk, aye sirrr..."kata happy sambil melempar buku keluar kelas.

"aye sirrr..."kata semua murid yang bikin author sweat drop lagi.

Besok...

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pinti terbuka dan kucing yang bernama happy masuk.

"aye...sesuai janji kita hari ini kita akan membahas rahasia yamano ban dari anime Little Battlers eXperience(LBX) atau disebut juga danball senki."kata happy.

"Aye sirrrr..."kata para murid yang bikin author sweat drop lagi karena ketularan happy.

"Yamano kalau lagi senang pasti akan nari-nari GEJEEE dikamarnya sambil."kata happy.

Para murid tidak berkomentar karna mereka tidak pernah menonton animme/manga LBX.

"Yamano Ban kalu lagi sedih tidak akan keluar kamarnya dan dia akan terus memeluk LBXnya sambl nagis-nangis happy*author dihajar Ban,eehhh siapa juga yang takut ama si cengeng ban*

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai..dan besok kita akan membahas rahasia Naruto dari anime Naruto selamat siang hormat,bungkuk,Aye sirrr."kata happy sambil melempar buku keluar.

Besok...

"BRAKKK"happy masuk kekelas.

"Sesuai janji kita hari ini kita akan membahas rahasia Naruto."kata happy.

"Rahasia pertama, Kalo tidur dia selalu ngigau sambil panggil nama sakura."kata happy

"apa!?aruto bodoh suka ma sakura"kata murid-murid cowok.*Author di dihajar kagebunshin no jutsu naruto*

"Rahasia kedua,dia diam-diam mencintai uchiha sasuke."kata happya.

"Wow...ternyata naruto GAY ya.."ujar semua murid

"Rahasia ketiga,Dia suka makan ramen dan kalau ramennya jatuh kelantai/tong sampah/parit/WC bakal tetap dia makan"kata happy.

"isss...naruto jorok ya"ujar murid cewe

"rahasia keempat,naruto paling suka ngupilll."kata happy

"Sinaruto beneran jorok ahhh..."ujar semua murid.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai...dan besok kita akan membahas rahasia Yammamoto boleh istirahat,selamat siang ,dan Hormat,bungkuk,aye sirrr..."kata happy sambil melempar buku keluar.

"Ayee...sirrrrr."kata semua murid yang bikin author pengen muntah seember.

~-_RudiHitsuShow_-~

Rudi:"Haiii...selamat datang dishow gue dan hitsu."

Toushiro:"Sialan...kenapa sih gue jadi host juga?"

Rudi:"Itukan bukti kasih sayangku kepada shiro-chan?"

Toushiro:"udahh la...jawab aja tu repiw."

Rudi:"*Bengong*Lho...kok repiwnya Cuma dua*Nangis nangis GAJEE*.

Toushiro:"ada 2 penyebab yang bikin elo cuman dapat 2 repiw."

Toushiro:"pertama,Fic elo gak seru,gak nyambung.

Kedua,Itu karma elo yang selalu baca fic author lain tapi gak pernah mau repiw."

Rudi:"Oke pertama repiw dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia **yang berisi

wahahaha! Gla trnxata pervert bner si byakuya smpe ngjar ke toilet  
wajar aja renji kn sma prsis dg monyet hehe(dbnkai Renji)  
jd nih fic crossover yah?  
klo bsa panjangin ya hehe update soon!

Toushiro:"Kepada rudi silahkan dijawab."

Rudi:"byakuya emank lebih mirip dengan baboon daripada monyet*Dengan gesit author menghindar serangan renji*.bukann...nih fic kenyataannya fic crossover bakal saya manjangin.

Toushiro:"oke...selanjutnya dari yang boleh request? *angkat tangan* bongkar rahasia ichigo, rukia, erza, gray dan jellal.. * author sialan mohon dijawab.

Rudi:"jangan sebut gue author sialan...oke saya request boleh rahasia ichigo nanti dibongkar di chaper 3 bareng yammamoto gernyusai,dan erza.

Kalau rukia bakal dibongkar di chapter 3 bareng gray dan toushiro.

Dan kalau jellal bakal dibongkar bareng lyon dan(author belum nentuin siapa.).

Rudi:"terima kasih udah mau saya senang banget karna udah ada yang mau repiw dan jaddin favorit stories makasih banyak..dan makasih juga buat kalian yang baca tapi gak repiw."

Toushiro:"Sekian dari kamii...selamat tinggal gue mau ngebankai ni bocah dlo."

Rudi:"Isss...shiro-chan jahat."

Rudi:"Tunggu ada pesan...Tolong REVIEW ya."

Toushiro:"Bankai Daiguren Hyourinmaru"

Rudi*Lari secepat jet dari anime fairy tail*.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Ngebongkar Rahasia Karakter Anime**

**Chapter 3**

Rudi:"haiii...ketemu lagi dengan saya lagi.*dengan tampang lesu."

Toushiro:"elo kox hari ini lesuu buanggettt?"

Rudi:"maaf author updatenya lama"

Toushiro:"Emank kenapa?"

Rudi:"karna kehabisan ide"

Toushiro:"oo...silahkan aja dibaca readers."

Rudi:"Shiro-chan jahat ahhh...masa saia dicuekin."

Toushiro:"Manggil gue shiro-chan sekali lagi dan lo bakal jadi ice cream rasa rudi."

Rudi:"huwaaa...uampunnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

**WARNING:**ficnya jelek,gak nyambung,pendek,gak seru,gak lucu,dan lain-lainya.

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach punya om tite kubo...

* * *

Chapter 3

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia Yammamoto gernyusai"Kata happy

"Aye,Sirrr"ujar semua murid sedangkan author bengong.

"Pertama,pak yammato dulu sewaktu masih muda dia itu playboy."kata happy

"Ahhh masa"ujar para cewek.

"iya masa tidak percaya."kata happy menyakinkan mereka.

"oke rahasia selanjutnya dia itu suka numpuk pakaian kotor selama 2-5 bulan."kata happy lagi.

"Ahhh masa"ujar para cewek.

"iya kalian percaya aja dech...yang tidak percaya nilai Ujian kenaikan kelasnya 0."kata happy dengan muka maaraaaaaaaahhhhhh.

"Iyaaa uampunnnnn.."ujar para murid.

"rahasia selanjutnya,dia itu suka amat sama wanita s**y d**a(hah coba tebak)."kata happy.

"apa rupanya soutaichou itu ge**t"kata seorang murid.

"Ayeeeee"kata happy."pelajaran hari ini selesai kalian boleh istirahat selamat ,bungkuk,aye sirrrrr.."kata happy melempar buku keluar.

"Aye sirrrrr"ujar semua murid(Rudi:"Hoeekkkkkk...Toushiro:"napa loe?"Rudi:"GR banget dech mereka pake aye sirrr.."*Author dilempar semangka sama happy*Toushiro:"Wahhh semangka..")

* * *

Besok...

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia Kurosaki Ichigo."Kata happy

"Aye,Sirrr"ujar semua murid.

"pertama,dia kalo tidur suka ngiler sambil meluk-meluk boneka kon juga ngigau aneh.."kata happy

"patut dicurigai mungkin diaa pacaran di alam mimpi."ujar murid cewek.

"Ayee...rahasia kedua dia amat-sangat suka cokelat."ujar happy.

"hehh...biasa la."balas para murid.

"Rahasia ketiga,dia masih suka ngompol sampai kelas 6 happy(Toushiro:wew author sialan rahasia kurosaki ichigo semua lo curi dari super anime Competition show dari author 4869fans-nikazemaru kan"Rudi:"Nyolong dikit tak apa."Toushiro:"Siapa bilang dikit semuanya lo nyolong dari sana dasar pencuri."Rudi:"Ampunnnn jangan lapor gue ke polisi.").

"hhahahahahha..."para murid ketawa bahkan ada yang ngakak sampai guling-guling di lantai,sampai nangis,sampai ilerrr,dan lain-lain.

"pelajaran hari ini kita akan membahas rahasia erza scarlet"kata happy."kalian boleh istirahat selamat ,bungkuk,aye sirrr"kata happy.

"aye sirrrrrrr.."balas para muriddd..

Besok...

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia Erza Scarlet."Kata happy

"Aye,Sirrr"ujar semua murid.

"pertama,erza sangat suka dengan teater..."ujar happy.

"itu mahhh...saya sudah tau nonton aja di episode pokoknya 20 lebih atau 50 lebih."balas seorang murid.

"Baik lanjut rahasia kedua,erza jatuh cinta pada jellal fernandezzz..."kata happa.

"kami sudah tauuuuu"ujar semua murid.

"Ayeee...rahasia ketiga,erza suka mandi bareng gray dan natsu"kata happy.

"Haaahhhh..."balas semua murid.

""pelajaran hari ini kita akan membahas rahasia kuchiki rukia."kata happy."kalian boleh istirahat selamat ,bungkuk,aye sirrr"kata happy.

"aye sirrrrrrr.."balas para muriddd..

* * *

~-_RudiHitsuShow_-~

Rudi:"haiiii...selamat datang di show gue and hitsu."

Toushiro:"mendingan sekarang gue yang ambil ahli dech lo hafalin tu paritta sana."

Rudi:"Arigatou shiro-chan."

Toushiro:"jangan manggil gue shiro-chan"

Rudi:"Sebellumnya terima kasih kepada **BlueDragon1728** untuk terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat** Hikary Cresenti Ravenia **karena selalu review dan juga jalan keluarnya."

Toushiro:"yahhhh...gitu aja dech."

Toushiro:"dada ketemu lagi dichapter depan.."

Rudi:"hehhh...jangan lupa kita klub pembantu kampus **SKET DANCE**

Switch,bossun,dan hime:"kalian ikut gaya kamiii..."

Rudi:"maaf maksud saya teruslah mereview.

Toushiro:"orang rada sinting pokoknya readers **REVIEW **yaaa..."(masang puppy eyes yang bikin orang lain gak tegaa buat menolaknya)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ngebongkar Rahasia Karakter Anime**

**CHAPTER 4.**

Disclaimer:Bleach punya om tite kubo

Fairy tail punya om hiro mashuima.

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia kuchiki rukia dari bleach."Kata happy

"Aye sirrr.."jawa para murid.

"Pertama,dia itu menggaumi kakaknya kuchiki byakuya."kata happa.

"itu mah saya udah tau."ujar para murid.

"kedua,dia itu jatuh cinta ke yang namanya baboon jelek alias renji*Dibankai dan dikubur oleh renji*"kata happy.

"Iuwww...Gak Level la yauwww.."ujar murid cewek+cowok.

"yang ketiga dia itu suka sama chappy."kata hppy.

"Chappy Melulu..."ujar para murid.

"Ayee...kita ketemu besok aye sirrr..."kata happy.

"Aye sirrr."Balas para murid.

Besok...

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia toushiro hitsugaya dari bleach."Kata happy

"Pertama,dia itu suka sama karin dia diam-diam foto bareng sama karin sebenarnya ichigo udah tau tapi ichigo disogok hitsugaya satu bulan seharga 20 juta rupiah."kata happy.

"Wahhhh...gue juga minta disogok la.."ujar para murid.

"Kedua,dia itu suka makan semangka diam-diam dan suka berlaku bak anak-anak kalu dirumah neneknya.*Author Dibankai Hitsugaya.*"kata happy.

"Hahhh...pantasan dia gak pernah tinggi?"ujar murid-murid.

"aye...kita bertemu besok ayesirr..."kata happy

"Aye sirr..."ujar para murid.

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru bernama happy masuk.

"Aye...sesuai perjanjian kita,kali ini kita akan membahas rahasia gray fullbuster dari fairy tail."Kata happy.

"pertama,dia itu suka buka baju."kata appy.

"itu udah tau"ujar para murid.

"kedua happy sense tidak tahu."kata happy.

"APAAAAA"Teriak murid-murid.

"Ketiga,dia suka sama lucy."kata happy.

"Heii yang ketiga tau kenapa yang kedua gak tau?"tanya para murid dan mereka menoleh ke arah meja dan happy sudah menghilang.

""aye...kita bertemu besok ayesirr..."kata happy di samping pintu.

"heyyy...tunggu"teriak para murid.

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Rudi:"Kyaa...selesai juga."

Toushiro:"Dasar kau rahasia dubongkar tapi kenapa pendek sekali fic ini?"

Rud:"author ketik pas ngebut sih jadi pendek maff ya."

Toushiro:"Karna gak ada yang review sekian dari kami."

Rudi:"Dan ada pemberitahuan bahwa fic ini bkal lama gak diupdate karena author akan fokus ke fic family game duulu.

Toushiro:"RnR ya pleasee"(Puppy Eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

**NRKA Chapter 5.**

Disclaimer:Bleach TITE KUBO bang.

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna putih bernama Charles."Happy sense tidak masuk."kata Carla dingin.

"kenapa?"tanya murid-murid.

"Dia dibekuin sama yang nama nya Hitsugaya Toushiro karena ngebongkar rarahsianya...jadi aku disi sebagai pengganti nya."

"Aye sirr..."

"pertama rahasia Shuuhei Hisagi."kata carla.

"Pertama Dia menyukai Kain Shiba."kata Carla.

"Kaen Shiba kan udah koiq?"taya para murid.

"Kedua karena Kaen udah koiq sekarang dia menyukai yang namanya...ehh too...Izuru Kira."kata Carla.

"KYAAAA yaoi..."

"Ketiga dia gak ramah loo...jangan disapa nanti terbang ke pluto."kata Carla.

"Hiyaaa..."

"Sampai ketemu besok silahkan keluar kalian semua."kata Carla Dingin.

"Ayee..."para murid merinding disko termasuk Author.

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna putih bernama Charles."Happy sense tidak masuk."kata Carla dingin.

"hai...hari ini rahasia Matsumoto Rangiku."kata Carla dingin.

"Ayee..."para murid merinding disko.

"Pertaama dia itu suka sama Ichimaru Gin."

"Dah tauu.."

"Kedua dia suka shopping."

"Dah tau."

"Ketiga saya udah selesai."

"APAAAAAA?"

"Bye-bye jangan protes."kata Carla.

* * *

"BRAKKK"terdengar suara pintu dan seekor kucing berwarna hitam masuk yang diketahui bernama Panther Lily."Hari ini aku yang mengajar...Charles pergi keluar negeri untuk bertemu Pochi adalah Panther Lily panggil saja Lily pertanyaa?"

"Anuu...kenapa selalu kucing yang mengajar pelajaran ini?"tanya seorang murid.

"Meneketehe..."jawab Lily enteng.

"Oke kita mulai hari ini rahasia Kusaka Soujirou."kata Panther Lily.

"Pertama Kusaka suka kerupuk 'Kusuka' karena nama Kusaka dan Kusuka hanya berbeda satu huruf."

"Hahhh...rahasia macam apa ini?"tanya para murid.

"Kedua dia pernah ngehajar Hitsugaya Toushiro Sampai nangis gulung2,ngomopol,terus trauma...(Hahaha...saya pernah menghajar temen saya sapai keterlaluan jadi saya *Digaplok Readers karena informasi gak penting*).

"Hitsu cengen?hahahahaha"Para murid sedang 2.

"BRUKKKK..."Panther Lily marah karena para murid ketawa jadi dia mengambil bentuk tubuh kucing ada pedang dipunggungnnya.

"AWAS KALIAANNNNN!JANGAN KETAWA DIPELAJARAN SAYA!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Maka karena para murid koiq karena dihajar Panther Lily.

Fic ini berakhir hahahahahhha.

-TAMAT-

* * *

-RudiHitsuShow-

Panther Lily:"kok gue sadis banget dific ini?"

Rudi:"Gue manfaatin elo biar bisa namatin ni fic jelek..lagian saya udah bosan nulis ni FAMILY GAME,dan FAIRY BAND sih kagak bosan."

Panther Lily:"Hiks...Gajeel kun aku tidak sesadis ini kan biasanya...hiks."

Gajeel:"Bagus bocah..kucing gue emang harus sadis biasanya dia gak sadis tapi karena elo dia jadi sadis terima kasih bocah..."

Rudi:"Sama2 Gajeel kun."

Gajeel:"Lily Ayo pergi."

Panther Lily:"Iyaa...Hiks"

Byakuya:"Itu kata-kata 'nangis gulung2,ngompol,terus trauma'itu lo ambil dari fic Gosip karangan 4869fans-nikazemaru kan?

Rudi:"Iya habiss tu kata lucu sih buat chiby cebol."

Toushiri:"Pertama REVIEW dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia."**

Rudi:"Rukia ngaku gak kalau lo suka baboon...gue baca di diary elo tau.."(Ngancam rukia).

Rukia:"Kamu baca diary aku..."

Rudi:"Iyalah orang mau cari rahasia mesti lah baca diary orang."

Rukia:"Jangan bilang kau baca kata-kata 'Aku suka Renji Abarai'."

Rudi:"Iya aku baca."(Devil Smile)

Rukia:"Kyaaaa"

Rudi:"dan Ngak bakal update kok."

Toushiro:"Kedua dari **Raffles35."**

Rudi:"Maaf gak bisa update cepat."

Toushiro:"oke kita tutup acara ini."

REVIEW.


End file.
